Muddy Green and Silver
by Ayriannah
Summary: A Muggleborn in Slytherin-impossible-Right? WRONG! Rian asks, she receives, and earns the respect of our favorite Slytherin's son...Sorry-bad with summaries. May become rated T later... *ABANDONED*
1. Chapter One: Sorted by Request

Woot! first fic posted!!I hope you like it. I have no Idea how long it will be... At least 15 chapters...wow that's long...

Everything cannon isn't mine-characters, Hogwarts, houses, etc. They are J.K.Rowling's- she just lets amateurs like me use her goddess-like writing as a basis for our amateur fanatic fanfic. Everything that is not hers, however, is mine... or my friends', so please ask before using it. **READ&REVIEW!!**

Chapter One: Sorted by Request

"White, Adrianna J." Professor Longbottom called out.

I walked away from the wall where the first years had been lined up against. I was the last. The dark, faded, ripped hat was sitting on the stool. I removed it and placed it on my head, sat down and waited for it to speak.

'Hmmmm...intelligent, cunning, good problem solver, outgoing, brave, loyal... Possibly-'

'WAIT!!' I screamed inside my own head. 'Please put me in Slytherin.'

'-What?' The voice was confused. 'Why would you want to be there? You are more suited to Ravenclaw, or even Gryffindor.'

'I just do. Please?'

"All right...but you could do such things... if you insist, then I suppose you could be in-"

**"SLYTHERIN!!"** it shouted aloud.

There was dead silence as I walked toward the table, the Ravenclaws- Jewel and Rose- and the Gryffindors- Albus, Mara, Ji, and James- all staring at me. That was not what they'd expected. They had been wondering if I would be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Slytherin hadn't even been a possibility they had contemplated. The Slytherins stared. I could see Scorpius Malfoy, another first year, whispering "But she's a mud-blood" down the table. 'Aren't they surprised.' I thought wryly. I sat down at the table, across from Scorpius, and stared into his eyes. As the feast started, I said fiercely, "You think I LIKE being a muggle-born? I don't. I hate being a mud blood as much as you hate muggles-but I can do nothing about it. I will not mention it if no one else does. I will not harm any of you in any way, as long as I am not harmed. That goes for my friends in other houses as well. If any of us are harmed, however, you will wish that you were not of magical birth, as much as you despise the nonmagical, because then you would have never met ME. Are we clear, or do I have to pour this dissolving potion all over your shiny black shoes?", I whispered, brandishing a vial that I had finished that morning. He seemed dumbfounded. I proceeded to pile food on my plate.

!w!

There was idle conversation, but I did not join in. Neither did Scorpius. Every few minutes or so he would look at me with his gray eyes. I ignored him... or at least faked it so he would think I was. When the welcoming feast was over, a tall Slytherin 5th year called "First years!", and we followed him down to the dormitory. When we got to the dungeons, he said the password was "Mudblood". I laughed. The other Slytherins stared.

When the Head of House, Professor Flint, gave his "Welcome to Slytherin" speech, he was obviously quite annoyed that I was in his house. 'Just wait until I best the entire year in potions,' I thought. 'He'll at least act like he tolerates me then.' We all went to bed, and I couldn't wait to start my new life-whether they liked me or not. I like being different.

END OF CHAPTER 1

please read & review!!

Minor edit:Jewl-chan has told me enough times...so I fixed her name. for those who have read this before, Tari is now Jewel. Also, changed the name of the chapter, and a little bit of rewording.


	2. Chapter Two: Six thirty AM

Woot! first fic posted!!I hope you like it. I have no Idea how long it will be... At least 15 chapters...wow that's long...

Everything cannon isn't mine-characters, Hogwarts, houses, etc. They are J.K.Rowling's- she just lets amateurs like me use her goddess-like writing as a basis for our amateur fanatic fanfic. Everything that is not hers, however, is mine... or my friends', so please ask before using it. **READ&REVIEW!!**

Chapter Two: Six-thirty AM

Slowly regaining consciousness, I looked at the clock. Six thirty. I didn't have anything to do for an hour and a half. Knowing that I'd never fall back asleep, I slowly, quietly sat up, stood, and gathered clothing for the day. I pulled my wand and a green ribbon from the bedside table, then walked in the faint green light to the bathroom. After showering, dressing, and finding a hair dryer, I pulled out the green ribbon, tied it in my hair, and started the long walk up to the great hall.

* * *

Suddenly, I stopped in the doorway of the huge room, surprised to see I was not the first one there. Scorpius Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table, with a few platters of food near him, set out for the early risers. I had no choice but to sit near him if I wanted to eat. I sat across the table, carefully pulling a small vial from my pocket, and setting it on the table next to my plate. He started. After he opened his mouth six times, without a sound escaping, I decided that I had better start the conversation, because he obviously couldn't.

"Morning."

He stared at my eyes for a few seconds, then replied "Hello"

I smiled."You can speak now?"He stared at me again, and I continued"What are you doing up so early? It'll be over an hour before anyone else'll show up...I thought I' be eating alone." I gestured toward the book I was holding. I'd expected to eat, then read for a while while I waited. He grinned at me.

"I could ask you the same question, Rian. I woke up, and couldn't fall back asleep. You?"

He was being remarkably friendly. I played along."Same. What is there to do this early, anyways?"

"Nothing much. But since we're here...Why don't you like being muggleborn, why did you assume I hated muggles, and what the_ hell_ are you doing in Slytherin?!"

I stared at him. First, he actually talked to me. Second, he asked specific questions, that showed he'd actually listened and remembered my little speech, and third, I'd just realized he'd used my name a minute ago.

"Well?" he asked. I blinked about fifteen times in two seconds, then started to answer.

"You were the one who said 'she's a muggleborn' down the table, and you said it like it was a bad thing. I'd already decided I was going to tell off somebody...and you're Scorpius Malfoy. How'd you know who I was? You just called me by my name, and you knew I was muggleborn..."

I waited for an answer. My questioning had caught him off-guard. It would probably take a while...

END OF CHAPTER TWO

A/N See? I didn't abandon it...I just didn't have any idea what would happen next...I'm making this up as I go along. This morning, inspiration hit me on the head while I was reading chapter 2 of "Slytherin's Littlest Potter" by Konflickted( must give kudos for those who inspire me.)Evil cliffy of doom! what will his answer be? you shall have to wait and see! hopefully, it'll take less than three months for the next chapter this time...

R&R!!

Minor edit:I did a quick read-through, to fix the multitude of spelling errors I forgot to check for. All better now XD...I hope...


	3. Chapter Three:A Gryffindor's POV

Sorry I took so long...six moths....SORRY!!!!

Everything cannon isn't mine-characters, Hogwarts, houses, etc. They are J.'s- she just lets amateurs like me use her goddess-like writing as a basis for our amateur fanatic fanfic. Everything that is not hers, however, is mine... or my friends', so please ask before using it. **READ&REVIEW!!**

* * *

_"You were the one who said 'she's a muggleborn' down the table, and you said it like it was a bad thing. I'd already decided I was going to tell off somebody...and you're Scorpius Malfoy. How'd you know who I was? You just called me by my name, and you knew I was muggleborn..."_

_I waited for an answer. My questioning had caught him off-guard. It would probably take a while..._

Chapter Three: A Gryffindor's P.O.V.

His answer came faster than expected.

"Your friends had been talking all of last year, wishing you were here. I saw that Weasley girl drop a picture of you at the end of last year. That's how I knew who you were. There was a mix-up with the mail, and I was accidentally sent one of the letters to you , where they explained that you couldn't do magic with wands until after you got your letter, which meant you had to be muggleborn. A witch or wizard with a magical parent could have bought one the second they turned eleven." He paused, then continued," and you didn't answer why you hate being a muggleborn. I'm assuming that you were told who I was... by Mr. Potter, I'm guessing."

I was slightly surprised by his quick answer, and more than slightly embarrassed that he read that letter. Stupid owls. He did ask a question..."Because I hate being lost in the world where I'll spend the rest of my life. I was raised 100% muggle until I was eight. Then, Rose noticed that I was levitating cookies out of Jian's window... I was just a tiny bit mischievous back then... and I loved Mrs. Summac's cookies...anyway...then I was half raised by the huge magical community, and I'm still half lost! I was born in America, and I lived there till I was six. I talk differently than everyone else-people notice. I wish I was a half blood, okay? I like being me, but I can only deal with so much. Leave it be, will you?"

He was surprised. He hadn't noticed my accent, apparently. Looking up, I realized there were at least fifteen other people in the room, and quite a few were looking at us talking. This could be a problem "There're people looking at us…"I said. He looked up and blinked. "It's almost eight!" he remarked. Seeing Albus staring, I muttered "be right back…" and stood up. I walked to the Gryffindor table and waited for permission to sit down.

"Are you waiting for something?" He asked when I'd been standing for a minute or so.

"Yeah. I thought it'd be rude to just sit down, wearing green like I am." I gave a humorless laugh. He simply stared.

"Well?"

He hesitated, then gave in. "Fine, sit."

"I never thought you'd be placed anywhere but in here. But I guess youWeren't expecting to be there either."

"Actually, I was. I asked the hat."

"What?!"

"I asked to be put in Slytherin."

"H-How…C..?" he spluttered, incoherent.

"How could I?" He nodded. "I simply thought the question. It listened."

"No…Why?"

"I thought I'd be good there. It's where I want to be. Your dad's always telling you to be civil to Slytherins. Are you going to hate me because I chose to be one?"

He didn't speak. An internal struggle was playing out in front of me. I stood and walked back across the great hall. Scorpius was talking to some other first year boys. I sat next to him, and pulled out my dissolving potion. Setting it next to my plate, I grabbed a piece of toast.

"So when do we get our schedules?"

END CHAPTER THREE

Read and reveiw...really sorry about the long wait...I get practically no computer time. Off to work on other fics...


End file.
